Battle on Mt. Gonrok
"Battle At Mt. Gonrok" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: Gong rzekł: "Moja dusza wojownika jest ważniejsza niż się spodziewasz! Moi przodkowie będą się wstydzić, jeśli nigdy nie skrzyżuję z tobą broni!" Cóż może to znaczyć? Ta misja jest kolejnym przypadkiem, kiedy walczymy z Gongiem. Tym razem jednak nie jest tylko częścią otoczenia lub postacią (jak w poprzednich misjach), tylko prawdziwym wrogiem jak w poprzedniej grze. Jednak misja nie skupia się nie tylko na oddziałach Zigotonów, ale też na Karmenach. Nie mamy za zadanie pokonać Gonga: jest on tylko przeszkodą, za którą znajdujemy sedno misji. Po ukończeniu tej misji na jej miejscu (zamiast niej) pojawa się polowanie. Fabuła Po pokonaniu Century plemię Pataponów w końcu dotarło do wyznaczonego przez generała Gonga pola bitwy, na zbocza Góry Gonrok. Generał, patrząc wyłącznie na chęć odegrania się za dawną porażkę Zigotonów nie rozumie, że tylko przeszkadza w innej wojnie. Zaś nowi główni wrogowie Pataponów, Karmeni, mają już dość przeszkadzających im Zigotonów... Taktyka *Opłacalnie jest wziąć Herosa-Kibapona (lub Robopona), który swym Trybem Herosa będzie szarżował i zadawał wysokie obrażenia wszystkim pobliskim wrogom. **Defensywnym wyborem będzie Heros-Tatepon, który nas będzie chronił przed wszelkimi obrażeniami. *Tak samo jak w przypadku innych dużych bitew możemy zdobyć spoko ekwipunku i typowe materiały, wypadające ze zniszczonych budynków: drewno i minerały. *Kiedy przeciwników jest wielu w jednym momencie, należy zacząć grać ChakaChaka. **W szczególności, gdy do walki włącza się Gong. *Do czasu tej misji należy już jak najlepiej rozwinąć armię i kompletnie ją wypełnić. *Gong jest nieśmiertelny i niewrażliwy na Efekty Statusu. **Nie da się go zabić. Solucja Na samym początku ujrzymy umierającego Patapona, który rzeknie:thumb|Umierający Patapon Patapon: Gong nie jest naszym wrogiem... Naszymi prawdziwymi oponentami są ci zamaskowani głupcy... Mo... Damepon... Urk... Potem skona, a my możemy ruszyć dalej. Po chwili kamera przesunie się na prawo, ujrzymy Gonga.thumb|Generał Gong Gong: Czekałem na ciebie, Najwyższy Pataponie! Jeśli nawet nie uda ci się mnie pokonać, będziesz miał na to szanse! Okaż swoją potęgę! Daj mi to zobaczyć! Oko tygrysa! Potem zacznie atakować. Bedzię atakować małymi, ale dalekosiężnymi tornadkami, które wyrzucają w powietrze, wprowadzają w Zachwianie i zadają niskie obrażenia. W dodatku wmieszają się oddziały Kibatonów (Zigotońska konnica), Yumitonów i Yaritonów. Po ich eksterminacji czeka nas seria małych murów i zapor, w których niszczeniu przeszkadza nam Gong, atakując tornadkami. Po zniszczeniu pierwszych najadą nas kolejne, takie same oddziały Zigotonów. Sam Gong jeszcze nie będzie walczył bezpośrednio. Potem ujrzymy, jak oddziały Zigotonów wchodzą w trawę... W którą udderzają ogniste strzały zza ich pleców. thumb|Yumimeni ostrzeliwujący Zigotonów Gong: C... Co to za... Atak z zaskoczenia!? Trawa zapłonie, a armia Zigotonów spłonie żywcem i skona w mękach. Nawet, jesli sprowadzimy deszcz, nie uratujemy ich. Ocaleje tylko Gong. Ujrzymy tajemniczych łucznków: to Karmeni. Karmeński łucznik: Teraz masz szansę! Staniesz się posłańcem do tego twojego Boga! Yumiton: O, nie. Nie mam, gdzie wiać!! Kibaton: Karmeni!? Gong: Nieee! Przeklinam was, Karmeni! Karmeński łucznik: Hahahaha! Daruję ci tym razem! Gong (do Pataponów, gdy jego armia zginie)'' Przepraszam... Proszę... Wybacz mi... '' Przepraszam, iż wpędziłem Cię w dodatkowe kłopoty. Jeśli życzysz sobie poznać prawdę, jedynie spójrz na niebiosa powyżej! Karmeni będą próbować zablokować ci drogę. Musisz ich pokonać! Spotkamy się znów... Do widzenia! (Uwaga: Lepiej nie wchodzić do płonącej trawy. Lepiej poczekać, aż zgaśnie.) Przy ostatnim zwrocie wyrzuci nam miksturę zdrowia, po której podniesieniu odzyskamy całe utracone PŻ. Po wypalonym polu, z którego możemy zebrać sporo kamieni i patyków, dojdziemy do dużego, kamiennego muru, bronionego przez kilku Yarimenów (Karmeńskich włóczników). Dalej będzie broniona przez Yumimenów wieża. Wyskoczą z niej Tatemeni i Yarimeni. Najlepiej rozwalić ją z zasięgu, gdyż gdy tylko podejdziemy, zaatakaują nas stojący dalej Yumimeni. Po nich dojdziemy do kamiennego muru i wieży, bronionej przez Yumimenów i Yarimenów. Po niej zostanie tylko kamienny stosik i namiot, z którego wypadnie broń. Po minięciu znacznika skończy się misja. Rozmowa Po misji czeka nas długa rozmowa z Meden... Meden: Gong cię sprawdził, Wielki ''(imię gracza). Chce cię prowadzić do niebios...'' ...ale to było trochę aroganckie, by myślał, że potrzebujesz testu... najlepszy, Wielki Pataponie! Yaripon stojący obok:'' Jakież ważne jest wiedzieć, kto jest prawdziwym wrogiem! Są nimi nadęci, naiwni Karmeni! '' Meden: Nie musimy zbytnio martwić się Zigotońską armią. Karmeni są prawdziwym zagrożeniem! '' ''Ale to tak brudna droga, zajmować się nimi... Ciężko jest im przebaczyć... Potem, gdy rozmowa się skończy, a my nasuniemy kamerkę na Meden... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Zgnieć Karmenów i dotrzyj do Krańca Świata! Karmeńska forteca na Klifie Ejiji blokuje twą drogę. Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne